


Capture

by PhiraLovesLoki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Consensual Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiraLovesLoki/pseuds/PhiraLovesLoki
Summary: Regardless of who’s the captor and who’s the captive, the captain and the prince can’t deny what they both want from each other.





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eirabach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirabach/gifts).



> For mahstatins, for finishing her CSBB story. This story idea somehow came from a discussion we were having about beta-reading.
> 
> If you couldn't guess from the summary, category, and tags, this is romantic Captain Charming. And it got kinky.

A lingering glance. A lick of the lips. A blush at what should have been an innocuous comment.

David had known it was only a matter of time before his captor had him figured out.

He’d just assumed that the pirate captain would be disgusted and have him tossed overboard, ransom be damned. Or, given the impressive size of the ransom and the high likelihood that it would be paid without a fuss, that the pirate captain would simply be in more of a rush to make the exchange, to get the prince off his vessel as soon as possible.

And so when the first mate arrived, as usual, to unlock the cell door and bring David up to the captain’s quarters for supper, he had no reason to suspect that tonight would be any different from the previous ones.

The captain, by all accounts, behaved perfectly normally as they ate. Granted, for Hook, acting perfectly normal meant making biting comments about David’s supposedly pampered upbringing and lazy, affluent lifestyle, as well as commenting on how he planned to spend the ransom he’d be collecting soon enough.

David bit his tongue, as usual. It didn’t seem necessary to inform the pirate that he hadn’t in fact captured a  _ real _ prince, but a shepherd masquerading as one, and so his upbringing and life up until the past month or so had been anything but privileged. And the only reason the ransom would be paid immediately was because King George had already had to replace one son, and could not afford to have to replace another. To admit that to Hook would just be offering him more ammunition to needle him with.

Hook seemed to mistake David’s typical silence for something else. “Don’t worry, Highness,” he said, settling his heels on the now cleared table and leaning back in his chair. “We’ll have you back to dear daddy in no time. And to your insipid fiancée.”

Right, Abigail. David wouldn’t describe her as insipid, but then again, he’d only met her once. He didn’t know her at all; maybe she  _ was _ insipid.

“Oh, now that’s interesting,” Hook continued. He grinned and dropped his feet back to the floor so he could lean across the table almost menacingly. “Not interested in said fiancée, are we?”

“It’s for a political alliance. It doesn’t matter if I’m interested or not.”

“Of course, of course.  _ That’s _ why you’re not interested.”

David frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He thought he knew better than to take any sort of bait from Hook. But the comment seemed so strange, he couldn’t help but ask.

And then—

“It’s supposed to mean, your Highness, that perhaps your lack of interest in such a beautiful woman might be due to your … proclivities.”

His heart dropped down to his feet. “Excuse me?”

Hook chuckled. “No need to play coy, Highness. We’ve absolute privacy here.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, is that so?” Hook stood and slowly swaggered over until he was standing right beside him. “So I’ve simply imagined the way you’ve been staring at me, I suppose. Or the way your pretty face flushes when I’ve said something potentially suggestive. Come now, your Highness; there’s nothing to be ashamed of in admitting what you desire.”

He was so close now, and David couldn’t help but breathe faster. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he repeated, with even less conviction than before.

“I believe you do.” His lips were against his ear now, and David shuddered. “It’s just the two of us here, love. Why not give in?”

“I like women.”

“So do I.” The hook began to make its way down his chest, before it snagged at a clasp on his doublet. “Doesn’t mean either of us is so limited. Don’t you agree?”

“You’re a pirate.” He could feel himself turn even redder; he’d meant to sound defiant and disgusted, but the words came out reflecting exactly how he felt: very, very aroused.

“I am.” One button was now undone. “And I think you like it.”

Words wouldn’t come. He wanted to deny it—of course he wasn’t turned on by a filthy pirate, a depraved mercenary, an immoral villain—but as Hook undid another button, and then another, he found it impossible for the lie to pass his lips.

But the truth wasn’t something he could admit either, that he’d wanted this man since the very first night, that he’d dreamt about this hand and this hook and this mouth on him, that it had taken every ounce of willpower not to touch himself while thinking of a moment just like this one.

“Do you want this?” Hook asked, nose nuzzling against his ear. The doublet was completely open now. “Say no, and this ends. Say no, and I’ll leave you be. But say yes, and …” A soft kiss to his neck turned sharp as Hook gently bit down. “Oh,  _ do _ say yes, princeling. Say yes, and give us both a night to remember.”

His  _ yes _ was less of a word and more of a gasp, but it was a yes. And Hook grinned.

“Undress.”

He felt hazy as he stood and pulled off his doublet before tossing it aside and working on the laces of his trousers. Hook watched him, almost appraisingly, making no move to take off his own clothing. “What about you?”

Hook chuckled. “So hasty. I give the orders here, your Highness: finish undressing.”

David rolled his eyes even as he pulled off his boots. “Calling me ‘your Highness’ kind of subverts the whole ‘I give the orders’ thing.”

And then Hook was right in front of him, crowding him, pushing him back, pressing him against the wall. “Let’s be clear here, then,” he said, voice low, equal parts seductive and authoritative. “Tonight, you will address me properly, as ‘Captain’ or ‘sir.’ Because make no mistake, love: while you will enjoy every last minute of what I’m going to do to you, you are not even remotely in charge. Do you understand?”

He was about to give a snarky reply—oh,  _ sure, _ he understood that the pirate had an inferiority complex—or maybe even try to reassert his own unearned authority as royalty, when he felt a hand cupping and squeezing his cock through the leather of his trousers. Instead, he could only let out what was an embarrassingly lewd moan.

“Do you understand?” Hook repeated.

He nodded.

“I asked, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Now, I believe I told you to undress.” The hand released him, and he let his head fall back against the wall as he tried to regain some composure.

Once he finished following that order—and tried very hard not to think about how arousing this whole concept was, of following erotic orders—Hook had him move to the center of the room before circling him, inspecting him. He closed his eyes, as if he could hide from Hook’s predatory gaze.

“Very nice,” Hook said. “I expected you’d be a stellar specimen, and you haven’t disappointed me. Now, kneel.”

He might have only been royalty for a few months, but David still balked at the command. He opened his eyes and frowned.

“I told you to kneel,” Hook reminded him.

“I know, I just—”

“Kneel.”

He swallowed hard and sank to his knees; Hook placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair. “Good boy.” To his embarrassment, his cock bobbed at the praise. “See? You like being good, don’t you? Admit it.”

“Yes, sir.” The words were simultaneously bitter and so, so sweet.

“Good boy.” He removed his hand and undid the laces of his trousers. In seconds, his own hard cock sprung free. “Now, open wide.”

* * *

Later that evening, David struggled against the sleepy haze that pulled at him. He knew he should care that he wasn’t in the brig, that the whole crew would know where he was spending the night and would likely talk. But given the sounds that he and Hook had been making all evening, there was no hiding what had gone on.

He felt free when he realized how little he cared. He reached across Hook’s chest to pull him a little closer.

Hook chuckled. “Insatiable, you are.” His voice was heavy and drowsy.

“Gonna order me to let go?”

“Mmm, no.”

* * *

A disgruntled former crewman. A casual slip of the tongue at the wrong tavern. A little too much confidence in a risky maneuver.

Hook had known it was only a matter of time before he was captured.

He’d just assumed it wouldn’t be for many, many more years, when he was old and gray and had lived a satisfying enough life. Or that he’d be taken by a rival pirate captain, or that of the navy of a maritime kingdom—someone who would have a personal grudge against him, and the expertise to capture him.

And so when the navy of bloody Misthaven of all places had him surrounded, and his crew seemed entirely disinclined to go down with the ship, his surrender was entirely colored by disbelief.

And apprehension.

Misthaven was ruled by Snow White and her consort. The Queen was known to be astoundingly fair in both appearance and manner, but equally uncompromising once she’d made a decision. If she decided that the notorious Captain Hook would be hanged for his crimes—which he could admit  _ was _ a fair punishment for his misdeeds—then there would be no arguing with her.

But the Queen wasn’t his only source of apprehension.

A few years ago, there had been a series of intense power struggles within and among several kingdoms. An important alliance had been dissolved, usurper queen had been dethroned, a corrupt king had abdicated in disgrace, and two kingdoms had merged into one. It had been a political mess that Hook had been all too happy to watch from afar, with almost no personal interest.

_ Almost _ being the key word. The dissolved alliance had caught his attention. A prince and princess were to wed, but when rumors flew regarding the prince’s time as the prisoner of a pirate, the betrothal was called off.

Hook had known, from the surprisingly intimate conversation they’d shared that one night, that David had been coerced into the engagement in the first place. And so when he’d heard the news, he’d been torn; while he was thrilled that David no longer had to marry someone he didn’t love, he was afraid for the shepherd-turned-prince, knowing how King George had threatened him.

It had been a relief when the situation had worked itself out; Snow White had taken her throne back from the now exiled Regina, George had given up the crown in a failed attempt to make David responsible for the kingdom’s troubles, and Snow White and David had married, made their kingdoms as one, and were now beloved monarchs.

Monarchs who were now his captors.

They had to know that he was in their dungeon, although he hadn’t been presented to them as of yet. He wasn’t sure how these sorts of things went, given that he’d avoided capture quite handily in all of his years as a pirate. Would they bring him before the throne and have him grovel and beg forgiveness? Would they throw him in the stocks and announce his crimes before letting the townsfolk have at him? Would he be led to the gallows without any preamble?

The door to the cell opened unexpectedly, revealing two guards. “On your feet, pirate!”

“So polite,” he replied. He contemplated staying put, but he was reluctant to give them a reason to rough him up. If he was to be presented publicly, he needed to be as charming as possible, which meant his handsome visage needed to remain as intact as possible. He reluctantly pushed himself to his feet.

He was a little surprised to be brought not to the city square or the throne room, but to a small antechamber on an upper level of the palace. There was a copper hip bath filled with steaming, scented water, and a pile of folded clothing on a table beside it. “Proceed through that door when you’re done,” said one of the guards, pointing. And then they exited through the door they’d come through, and Hook heard the click of the lock behind him.

Bizarre. Most bizarre. But perhaps Queen Snow White liked her prisoners to be clean and tidy when she imposed her sentences. And it would certainly help him charm her, wouldn’t it?

The bath felt quite nice, and the clothing, while not to his personal taste, was comfortable and fit well. The trousers were on the tight side, which he found a little strange. Such tight trousers were not currently in fashion; although he preferred them and wore them frequently, it was odd that he’d be provided with them.

Fixing his damp hair as best he could, he took a deep breath, conjured up as much of his arrogance as he could muster, and pushed through the unlocked door.

It took a moment to register the entire scene in front of him. He was in a small bedchamber, well lit even as the sun finished setting. He could tell from the lack of personal effects and a slightly musty scent that it was clearly not in frequent use, but it did seem to have all the accoutrements one might ever want in their living quarters.

And at the center of the room, sitting casually in an armchair, was Prince Consort David of Misthaven, a grin on his face.

“Been a while,” he said.

“Aye,” Hook admitted. He stood up straighter and smirked. “Seems the tables have turned, wouldn’t you say? Ready to get your revenge on a pirate? Or perhaps the little princeling misses being a good boy for me?”

Three years ago, David would have blushed and rolled his eyes. But instead, his grin grew wider, and he stood up. In boots, where Hook was barefoot, he was even taller now, and his status and power made him even more intimidating. The height difference hadn’t mattered three years ago; why did it now?

“We should execute you,” David said calmly, as though he didn’t care at all. Why would he care?

Except that he thought he  _ might _ care, after the night they’d shared, when orders had become suggestions, and then requests, and then pleas. Because Hook had cared, when he’d heard the rumors of David’s preferences and George’s fury. Hook had cared when George’s kingdom had begun to fall, with David left to pick up the pieces. Hook had cared when word had spread of Snow White’s marriage.

“But I have a proposition for you instead.”

“And what’s that?” Hook asked, lips dry.

He felt triumphant when David blushed, although the man’s expression remained smug and confident. “I love my wife, and she loves me. And when we’re in private …” He trailed off before leaning in close and whispering in his ear. “I’m  _ always _ a good boy for her.” He leaned back and smirked. “But there are things we both want that the other can’t provide.”

His meaning was clear, and Hook felt his cock stir at the implication.

“She’s found herself some … playmates,” he continued, almost delicately. “But there hasn’t been anyone who’s quite struck  _ my _ fancy.”

His heart leapt.

“She’s given me a choice to offer to you. You can either go back to the dungeon and await trial. Or you can stay here, in these quarters … and you can be a good boy for  _ me.” _

“Not much of a choice, is it?” He meant it in reference to how hard he already was, and how much he was straining at the tight trousers. At least the reason for the clothing was clear.

David pulled back, concern on his face. “No, I mean—I don’t want—”

Pretense fell to the wayside, as it had three years ago, when what was supposed to be a evening of pleasure at David’s expense turned into one of the most meaningful nights of his life. “Even if there were no gallows,” Hook said firmly.

David looked skeptical. “What if you could go back? To your ship?”

“Well,” he admitted, “I suppose that’s not an option your wife is willing to provide.”

“No. But I won’t coerce you.”

“Did I?”

“What?”

“Coerce you? Back then?”

“No.” He was surprised at how readily David admitted it, but then again, given the arrangement he was proposing, he’d clearly loosened up a bit regarding his sexual preferences. “So? You accept?”

“Aye.”

David shook his head. “No, you need to think about this. Think about what this means. It’s more than one night.”

That was true. For the rest of his life, or at least the foreseeable future, he would live here, in this castle, and serve David’s sexual needs, and possibly even Snow White’s. His days on the open seas were over. The formidable Captain Hook, terror of the seven seas, would be reduced to a plaything for royalty.

For David.

“I accept.”

“I accept,  _ your Highness,” _ David corrected.

“I accept, your Highness.”

“I need your name.”

He glanced down at his bare arm. Perhaps they’d return the hook to him once he could prove he’d truly accepted the deal and would pose no risk. “Killian.”

David smirked. “Are you ready to be a good boy for me, Killian?”

He nodded, mouth dry and cock hard.

“I asked, are you ready to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Now, undress.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
